Kim Possible (film)
Kim Possible is an upcoming Disney Channel live-action movie, based on the animated series of the same name. The film will follow the titular hero, Kim Possible, a typical high school girl who saves the world from evil villains with the help of her sidekick Ron Stoppable, his naked mole-rat Rufus, and computer genius Wade. Plot Kim Possible begins as Kim and her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable, start Middleton High School where Kim must navigate an intimidating new social hierarchy. She is ready to tackle the challenge head-on, just as she has with everything else in life, but her confidence is shaken when she faces roadblocks at every turn—getting lost in the confusing hallways, being late to class and facing rejection during soccer tryouts from her frenemy, Bonnie. Kim's day starts to turn around when she and Ron meet and befriend Athena, a new classmate and Kim Possible superfan who is having an even worse day than Kim. With Kim's guidance and friendship, Athena transforms into the newest member of Team Possible. Soon, Athena starts to eclipse Kim just as the nefarious Drakken and Shego resurface in Middleton with a master plan to finally stop Kim. Now it is up to Team Possible—Kim, Ron, tech-genius Wade, new friend Athena and Rufus, a Naked mole-rat that Ron meets along the way—to stop these super villains. Cast *Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible *Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible *Connie Ray as "Nana" Possible *Todd Stashwick as Dr. Drakken *Taylor Ortega as Shego *Ciara Wilson as Athena *Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller *Issac Ryan Brown as Wade *Christy Carlson Romano as TBA *Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor *Michael P. Northey as Steve Barkin Production It was reported on February 7, 2018 that casting had begun on the project with Blyth Nailling on the job to assemble actors. The live-action movie script will be written by the series' creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and production on the movie would take place in Summer 2018. It was announced on April 25 that Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone, from The Goldbergs, were cast as the leading roles, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. It was announced on June 22 that Issac Ryan Brown from Raven's Home was cast as Wade. From July 2 to 10 the film crew took over McMath Secondary School in Richmond, British Columbia where they began filming. Videos Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable REVEALED! Kim Possible Teaser Disney Channel Trailer �� Kim Possible Disney Channel Epic Showdown Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Sneak Peek Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Call Me, Beep Me! Lyric Video Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Nancy Cartwright Reprises Rufus Role - Kim Possible Kim possible live action teaser Ron Stoppable Kim Possible live action moevie teaser Shego en Dr. Drakken Gallery Trivia *This film will be Sadie Stanley's acting debut. *This will be the third Disney Channel Original Movie based on the series, following "A Sitch in Time" and "So the Drama". *This is the first live-action movie based on a Disney animated series. *Nancy Cartwright and Patton Oswalt reprise their roles as Rufus and Professor Dementor from the animated series. They are the third and fourth actors to reprise their roles for a Disney live-action adaptation of a previous Disney animated production after Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett, both of who reprised Winnie the Pooh, Tigger (also voiced by Cummings since the late 1980s), and Eeyore (whom Garrett voiced previously in Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and recently in Ralph Breaks the Internet) in 2018's Christopher Robin. *Kim's original mission outfit from the series can be seen among Kim's gadgets. *The origin of how Ron and Rufus meet is out of canon. In the film Ron finds Rufus in a science lab where he lives in a terrarium for Naked Mole-Rats, while in "A Sitch in Time" Ron buys Rufus at the Smarty Mart when he was a preteen. References External links * * da:Kim Possible (realfilm) pt-br:Kim Possible (Filme em Live Action) ru:Ким Пять-с-плюсом (фильм) Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Kim Possible Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on television shows Category:2019 films Category:Disney films